Jessie: Fight for Freedom
by jj347
Summary: No matter what people thought, Luke still had a few memories of someone in Detroit. And that person is the last he'd expect or want to see at the hotel. Luke, is kidnapped, and now, in the worst part of Detroit, Luke must team up to survive with someone he'd never expected to meet. His twin sister.
1. A Delivery

Chapter 1

A Delivery

AN: Okay, hi everybody. So, this is my first fanfic. Please be nice. I know its a slow start, but it gets better, trust me! Besides, in tv, the first season's always the worst, because it's too slow. Anyway, the one day, my friend suggested that I write a fanfic about Luke Ross. Now, I'm not that big a fan of Cameron Boyce, considering he's nasty, rude, and...many other things. (In my opinion. But whatever you believe is fine too!) So, my friend wanted me to write this. Of course, I have no experience in writing fanfiction, but I decided to give it a go. So, here it is. Enjoy!

It was a sunny day in New York City. The Ross family was jsut getting to the start of their morning routine. 19 year old Jessie Prescott, the family nanny, was sitting at the kitchen table of the penthoust, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading a magazine. Bertram, the butler, was trying to serve breakfast.

"Jessie," he said, trying to get her attention. Jessie was engrossed in her magazine. "Jessie. Jessie!"

Jessie jumped at Bertram's yell, snapping out of her trance. "What? I am TRYING to read about Taylot , here!"

Bertram rolled his eyes. "Tony just buzzed on the intercom. He says thre's a package down there for you."

Jessie immediately brightened. "Oh, that must be my Taylot doll!"

Bertram grinned sarcastically. "And they trust you with children," he muttered, heading back to the stove.

Jessie groaned. "The last thing I want to do is go down there and see Tony," she moaned. "It'll be too awkward."

"I'll go for you, Jessie," said a voice from the back stairs. 13 year old Luke Ross hopped of the second to last stair and leaned against the counter. "I'd be happy to do something for my favorite girl." He grinned.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Forget it, freckles."

Luke huffed, then crossed into the living room, got into the elevator, and took it down to the lobby.

Tony, Jessie's ex-boyfriend, was stadning behind the counter, looking in the register. "Oh, hey Luke!" he said, grinnning.

"Hey Tony," Luke replied. "Jessie said there was mail down here for her."

"Yep. It's in the back. I"ll get it for ya." He turned towards the back room. Then he huffed. "It's probably from her new boyfriend."

Luke groand. "Oh, here we go again!" Lately, Tony had this habbit of venting how wrong Jessie was when they split up about two months ago. And he did it to anyone who would listen.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "I mean, she said I have no spark! How could she think-"

"Tony!" Luke yelled, putting hsi hands up for him to stop. "I just came for the package, man."

Tony chuckled, embarassed. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

After Tony disappeared into the back room, Luke leaned against the counter. That's when he saw him. No matter what anyone thought, Luke had a few solitary memories of Detroit. They just weren't about his mom. They were about someone else. And that person was the last person Luke wanted to see.

"Hello, son."

AN: Okay, so I promise I'll update alomst everyday if I can, unless I'm grounded. Please read and review, and be nice. I accept constructive critism. (I don't know if I spelled that right. Sorry!) :)


	2. Kidnapped!

Chapter 2:

Kidnapped!

AN: Hey everybody! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. i wrote it this morning. I'm going to try to update everyday, but I might not tomorrow because I have a really full schedule. So, I know it's short, but here's chapter 2! And thanks to everybody who liked it! I totally did not see that coming! And I don't own Jessie.

Luke hadn't even eaten breakfast yet, and a wave of nausea was already sweeping through him. His mouth went dry. Thoughts raced through his head. Flashbacks of that horrible closet, yelling, and the never ending sounds of screaming, and his father's yelling.

The man smiled wickedly. He was about in his mid-forties, with dark black hair, and a nasty grin. "What? You ain't happy to see me?"

Luke's heart beat faster. His eyes were wide with terror, and his face was white as a sheet.

The man took a step towards him. "What's wrong, buddy?" he laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Luke took a step towards the elevator, hoping to run before the man could do anything else.

"What's the matter?" the man taunted, his Detroit accent ringing thick. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no," Luke stammered nervously. He took another step back as the man took another forward. "I-i... I just..."

The man gave Luke another evil grin. Luke was almost prepared for his eyes to turn red. "Huh. Well, maybe this'll fix ya!"

The man lunged. Luke bolted. But the teenager wasn't fast enough. The man's strong grip was too tight for Luke to wriggle out of. He pinned Luke's arms behind his back and picked him up.

"No!" Luke screamed. "Tony! Jessie!" Luke barely got Jessie's name out before the man's sweaty hand clamped down on his mouth.

"Quiet, kid!" the man growled in his ear as Luke fought to free himself. "You say one more word, and you'll never see the light of day again!"

The man dragged the kicking Luke outside. Opening the door of an old, beat up Ford, he shoved Luke in the trunk, and slammed the door closed. A few seconds later, the ignition started, and Luke felt the car lurch as the man stomped on the gas pedal with all his might.

Luke banged and pushed against the walls and door of the trunk, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Help!" he yelled, panic engulfing him. "Somebody help me! Please! Someone help me!"

Luke sagged against the wall, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. Beofre any more could fall, he had a single thought: Being kidnapped was not nearly as fun as ha and his friends had always thought it would be. Then Luke broke down crying, the sobs wracking his body so hard that he could barely breathe.

Tony closed the mail room door behind him, carefully balancing Jessie's package in his other hand. Not that he cared what happened to it. "Okay, Luke. Here you-" Tony stopped. Luke was nowhere in sight.

"Luke?" Tony called. "Luke? Where'd you go?"

He didn't recieve an answer. He buzzed on the intercom. "Hey, Jessie?" he said. "Did Luke come back up there?"

Jessie, who was standing at the counter with a forkful of eggs in her mouth, nearly choked. "No! Isn't he down there?"

Tony shook his head, even though Jessie couldn't see him. "No. I went into the back room to get your package, and when I came out, he was gone."

Jessie nearly dropped her plate. "Okay. I'll be right down!"

"What's wrong, Jessie?" 15 year old Emma asked. She twirled her long blond hair around her finger.

Jessie was grabbing her purse. "It's Luke," she said, her voice trembling in fright. "He's gone."

AN: Soooooooooooo...Please review! I hope you liked it, fellow writers! Have a great day! :)


	3. Who Done It?

Chapter 3:

Who Done It?

AN: Okay, so I'm posting chapter three tonight because I don't think I'll have time tomorrow. So, here's chapter three! Please review! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The first memory of Detroit that came rushing back to Luke was the cold. Michigan was freezing. So cold, that Luke couldn't believe Lake Michigan was still a lake instead of an ice rink. Surely anyone who stepped foot in there would get hypothermia in less than five minutes. That was just the first problem. The second was the road. Detroit was under more than three feet of snow and ice. Anytime the man turned a corner, Luke had to hang on for dear life, and pray that they wouldn't get into a wreck.

Finally, the old car skidded to a stop. the man had barely opened the trunk door when Luke made a break for it. But he barely got ten feet before the man grabbed him and pressed him against the side of the car.

"Now, you listen, and listen good," the man hissed. "You try to run like that again, you ain't gonna like what I do to ya! Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Luke whispered, not daring to defy him.

"Good," the man said. Then he clapped his smelly, gloved hand over Luke's mouth and dragged him through the snow.

* * *

Jessie bit her nail hard as she watched the police. They were walking around the penthouse, swabbing things, taking notes, photographs...anything they could find that would help them get a trace of Luke. In Jessie's opinion, they should've been out there searching for him. But Srgt. Franklin said they always needed to check the residence of the victim first.

The BRING BRING of Jessie's cellphone snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hello?" she said.

"Jessie!" came Christina Ross's worried voice through the speaker. "Have they found him yet?"

"No," Jessie answered wistfully. "They're still in the penthouse." She exhaled deeply. Morgan and Christina Ross, Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri's parents, were on an emergency flight back to New York from Los Angeles, where Morgan had been working on GALACTAPUS 3, and Christina had been working with one of her fashion consultants. Jessie swallowed hard. After this, she knew she would probably lose her job. That thought practically broke her heart. Almost as much as Luke being missing did. She loved these kids more than anything in the world, and the thought of leaving them made her want to cry.

It was her own fault though, she guessed. She never should have let Luke go down for that package by himself. But who would be so cruel to kidnap a child? Of course, Jessie knew there were kidnappings all over the world, but this was just too real, too horrible, too...

Jessie fought back a sob. Oh, if they didn't catch the person who did this, she'd...

Then it hit her. Hit her like a ton of bricks. Hit her so hard, it could have knocked her off her feet.

"Christina!" she yelled into the phone. "I think I know who did it!"

* * *

Luke hugged his knees to his chest and pressed himself against the wall. He was in the basement, in the same spot the man had literally thrown him minutes before. Even Luke's room wasn't this dirty. There were dead bugs everywhere, mouse traps, baby toys, boxes...it was like a museum. An old, run down museum.

The man paced back in forth about ten feet away, looking as though he would enjoy torturing Luke. "So...Lukas," he said, smiling. "What shall we do with you?"

Luke didn't say anything, even though he hated it when people used his real name.

The man was about to continue when his cell phone buzzed. glancing at it, he sighed irritably. then he pointed a Luke. "You got lucky, kid." Then he turned and started up the stairs. Pausing, he yelled, "And don't even THINK about moving from this basement. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded nervously, trying to keep his shaking hands out of the man's sight.

The man slammed the basement door closed. Before Luke could even move, he heard the CLICK of the lock, and the sound of footsteps exiting the house. Then Luke heard the ignition, and the sound of the car driving away. He was alone.

Or so he thought. A minute later, the doorknob rattled, as if someone was trying to open it from the outside. Then, someone, Luke thought, must've kicked it, because the door flew open and slammed against the wall, as a piece of wood fell to the ground.

Then someone emerged. Standing in the open doorway was a girl, around Luke's age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in two messy braids, and a brace was around her left leg. she leaned against the doorway. her eyes fixed on Luke.

"W-who are you?" Luke stammered, only asking partly because he wanted to know and partly because he was scared to death that she would do something even worse.

"I'm Mary Olsen," the girl answered, putting her hand on her hips. "I'm your twin."

* * *

AN: Okay, well, please review, and thank you to everyone who did! Your support means so much! And thanks to everyone who has been reading! Rock on, fellow writers! :)


	4. Mary Olsen

Chapter 4:

Mary Olsen

AN: Hi everybody, how's it going? Here's chapter 4! So, I decided to make this one longer for you guys. If there's anything I hate, it's short chapters, which is exactly what I've been doing. Anyway, I don't know if it's really that long, but it took me awhile to write. Enjoy! and I don't own Jessie.

* * *

Luke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What?!"

Mary disappeared through the doorway again.

"Wait!" Luke yelled. He ran across the room and bolted up the stairs two at a time, nearly slipping on dust that had probably been there for decades. He skidded to a stop in what appeared to be the kitchen. If you could call it that. The walls were pure pale white, with bits of paint peeling off them. There were no pictures, like at the penthouse. Just pure pale walls. The cabinets were crooked, and some of the doors held on by just a single hinge.

Aside of the kitchen was a living room, with an old tv, couch that looked like it would bust any minute, and a carpet that had so many stains that Luke couldn't tell what the original color was.

Luke looked Mary square in the eyes. "Whad'you mean, 'I'm your twin'?"

Mary, who had been pouring a glass of water, looked at him like he had lost it. "What'd you think, moronsky?" she said, in the thickest Detroit accent Luke had ever heard. "We're twins."

Luke was still trying to process the whole concept of just having a sibling in his real family. Not to mention her being his twin. "H-how...when...who..."

Mary rolled her eyes. "My full name is Mary-Elizabeth Olsen. I was born, as were you, on May 16, 2000. Any other questions?"

Luke looked confused. "Your name's Mary-Elizabeth?"

Mary shook her fist at him. "If you ever call me that, I'll break you in two!"

Luke backed away from her slowly. But Mary didn't seem that interested in beating him up. Not yet anyway. She exhaled. "I'm guessing you remember our dad?'

Luke nodded. "He's worse than I remember, though."

Mary chuckled. "Well, Thomas Olsen isn't exactly a barrel of sunshine." She sighed. "But you learn to live with it."

Luke felt something nagging at him. Something he wanted to know about but was afraid to ask. "Where's...where's our mom?"

That seemed to be the thing that could shut Mary up. She looked at the ground. "Mom's dead, Luke," she said quietly.

* * *

Emma glanced up from her book as the door to her bedroom opened, and Zuri slipped inside. "Can I come in?" she asked her older sister softly.

Emma nodded. "Sure." She patted the space next her on the bed.

Zuri crawled up. For a few moments, neither said a word. It was one of those awkward silences that no one wants to have, but no one knows how to fix. "Emma?" Zuri said at last.

"Hm?" Emma said.

Zuri's small voice shook. "They...they are gonna find him. Right?"

Emma looked down at her little sister and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Zuri," she said, as Zuri burst out crying. Though the four siblings fought three-quarters of the time, deep down, they really did love each other. And this was about the worst thing that had ever happened to them. "He's gonna be fine," Emma whispered into the eight-year old's ear.

"Zuri," she said, in an attempt to calm her sister down. She brought Zuri's face up to meet her eyes. "Zuri, listen to me. We know Luke, okay? He's strong. He'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Emma said, hugging her again and resting her chin on the top of Zuri's head. She could only pray to God that He would keep Luke safe.

* * *

"Dead?!" Luke would've fallen if he hadn't caught himself on the table. "What do you mean she's dead?!"

Mary took a swig of water to try to calm her nerves. "We were in a car accident. A week after you left," she said. She wasn't trying to make her brother feel worse, but that was he effect it achieved. She came out from behind the counter. "That's how I got this," she said, gesturing to the leg brace.

It was the first time Luke had noticed his sister's limp. Mary couldn't bend her leg at all. "W-what happened?" he asked softly, half for the explanation of the accident itself and partly for the explanation of Mary's leg.

Mary sat down on the seat next to him. "Dad lost control," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Car went airborne, I got thrown out through the window, car landed in a ditch, and exploded. Killed her instantly." she pulled up her jean leg so that Luke could see the faint scar down the side of her leg below her knee. "Glass sliced through everything. Nerves, muscles...all of it." She swallowed, as if choking back a throb of emotion. "After that, I couldn't walk. Least not without a crutch. And you can forget dancing."

That caught Luke's attention. "You're a dancer?" he asked. Maybe his twin and he were more alike than they thought.

Mary snorted. "USED to be," she said, depression dampening her already sour tone.

Luke got something rare: a good idea. "Well, I'm a dancer! Maybe I can help you. We could be a duo!"

Mary chuckled. "Yeah, okay." She stood and sighed. "Well, I gotta get to work."

Luke looked confused. "You have job."

"'Course I have a job. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're 13," Luke pointed out.

Mary grabbed two coats from a closet and threw one at Luke. "You don't expect dad and me to get by on just poker winnings, do you?" She pulled on some old snow boots. "Come on." She started towards the door.

Luke stopped. "Dad told me not to leave," he said nervously.

Mary pulled on the coat and threw on the hood. "Lukas Ross," she said. "Do you actually think I survived 8 and a half years in this house by myself listening to the great mind of Thomas Olsen? Get real." She grinned. "Have a little fun." She opened the door, letting in a blast of cold air. "Are you coming, or what?"

Luke hesitated only a moment. Then he pulled on the coat and hurried after his twin.

* * *

As the twins hiked through the snowy streets, Luke asked Mary more questions: about there family, what she liked to do, and about their mom. According to what Mary said, They were 25% Welsh on their father's father's side, 25% Spanish on their father's mother's side, and 50% Italian on their mother's side.

"Do you speak it?" Luke asked her.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Italian," Luke replied.

Mary nodded. "A little," she said.

"Say something," Luke told her.

Mary thought for a moment. "Icha notia vechia te, cabadosta!"

Luke laughed. "What does that mean?"

Mary smiled. "I know you too well, hard head!" This made both children laugh out loud.

The laughing attracted another face. A large golden retriever bounded through the snow towards them. it stopped about three feet away, barking and growling viciously at Luke.

"Big dog! Big dog!" Luke whimpered, cowering behind his sister.

Mary laughed, reached down, and hugged the dog. "Easy, Buddy," she said, stroking it's fir. The dog immediately calmed down and licked her cheek.

Mary turned to Luke. "He won't hurt you," she said.

"Is he yours?" Luke inquired.

Mary shrugged. "As far as I know," she answered. "I found when I was about six. I fed him, gave him some water, but he kept comin' back." She smiled at the dog. "Guess he liked me."

Mary stood up and nodded for Luke to come closer. "Luke, this is Buddy. Buddy, this is Luke. Buddy, shake."

Buddy held out his left front paw to Luke. Luke grinned. "Cool!" he said, shaking Buddy's 'hand'. He turned to his sister. "Did you teach him that?"

"Yep," Mary said with pride. "I taught him lotsa tricks. You wouldda seen him earlier, but dad hates him. Mainly 'cause Buddy hates dad." She chuckled. "Dad made me promise that whenever he was home, I would keep Buddy outside, or in my room. Come on. There it is," she said, jogging ahead.

Luke easily caught up with her. "What?"

Mary pointed ahead. "There. That's where I work."

* * *

AN: So, the place where Mary works is in honor of my favorite pizza parlor. Their food is incredible! Needless to say, I go there often! Anyway, this chapter is in the honor of the fact that I got 100 views! Whoo! Thank you all so much for your support! It's definitely what keeps me going!


	5. The House

Chapter 5:

The House

AN: Hey, everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and views! They mean so much! And I know I keep saying that, but they do! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Srgt. Jacob Franklin tapped the eraser of his pencil against his notebook. "Mrs Ross," he said gently. "Are you sure that that's all you know of Lukas's biological mother?"

Christina nodded. "That's the only information the orphanage gave us," she explained. "Just her name, and Luke's birthday. We didn't even get an address."

Franklin frowned. "George," he said to an officer next to him. "What'd you got?"

Officer Paul George typed on his computer. He was a tall man, in about his mid-thirties, with shaggy blond hair that hung in front of his eyes. His face was grim. "Vanessa Olsen's dead," he said wistfully. Died in a car crash eight years ago."

Emma gasped. "Oh, poor Luke!" she whispered. She, Ravi, and Zuri were crouched at the top of the stairs, peeking through the banister rails, trying to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation.

Srgt. Franklin frowned. "Any other family?"

Officer George shook hishead. "None, it looks like, in Detroit." He clicked on something that Morgan and Christina couldn't see.

Srgt. Franklin stopped writing. He put his pencil behind his ear. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Ross, we'lldo the best we can, but-"

"Wait a minute," George said suddenly. "I think I found something." He typed then sat forward in the chair, setting the laptop on the coffee table. "It says here," George said, reading off the screen. "That he's got two relatives: a father and a sister that live in Michigan."

"Can you get a lead on them?" Morgan asked.

George typed some more. Then he shook his head sadly. "No," he said, facing the family. "According to this, nobody's lived in that house for years. And if they do, they're living there illegally. They don't even pay the mortgage."

"Can you find the house?" Christina asked him urgently. She'd do whatever it took to find her son.

Srgt. Franklin nodded. "Ma'am, we'll order a search warrant from the state of Michigan immediately," he said reassuringly. "And we will do everything in our power to find your son. We just have to give it time."

Christina stood up quickly. "He's been missing for 36 hours, Srgt.!" she yelled. "And I'm not going to sit back and watch my child be ripped from me. I will go to Detroit and search that house MYSELF if I have to!"

With that, Christina flew the room in tears, leaving the three men alone in silence.

* * *

Mary grabbed the two pizzas from the shelf behind her and handed the large boxes to the couple in front of the counter. "Have a nice day," she called. She turned and glanced at the ticket pinned to a bulletin board to the side. "Next!"

As she turned back, she came face to face with Luke, who leaned against the counter and grinned. "I'll take a large peperoni pizza with ketchup, mustard, and chocolate sauce," he said.

"Ew!" Mary exclaimed. "Who puts chocolate on pizza?"

"Me," Luke said indignantly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "I get off in an hour. Can you wait?"

Luke groaned and laid the side of his head on the counter. "But it's 5:00, and we've been here since nine!" he complained. I'm starving!"

Mary sighed. "Fine," she said. She flagged down the owner. "Signore Cappeluppo!" she called.

the man approached. Mary asked him something in Italian. Signore Cappeluppo smiled, and patted Mary's cheek. Then he said something in Italian and left.

Mary grabbed a full tray of pizza from the display case and shoved it at Luke. "Party on."

* * *

Mary pulled on her coat while Luke finished off the last of the pizza. She sighed and looked longingly out the window. ''the last thing I wanna do is wlak though that," she said, gesturing to the outside. It was already snowing wildly.

Luke set the empty sliver tray on a nearby table so that he wouldn't have to deal with it. "Doesn't dad pick you up?'

Mary shook her head. "No. I walk."

Luke's eyes popped out of his head. "You walk home alone at night by yourself?!"

Mary nodded.

Luke shook his head. "what parent let's their kid do that in Detroit? Man, and I thought I was stupid."

Mary chuckled. "Come on," she said, pushing open the door. It'll be dark soon. We better get a move on."

As soon as the two children stepped outside, a snowball hit Mary square in the face. Wild howls of laughter followed. Mary wiped the snow off her face. that's when Luke realized it wasn't snow. Someone had thrown ice at her.

Mary's lip was cut, and blood was dripping down her chin, but that didn't stop her. She sent the group of boys and angry scowl. "Marco!" she yelled. "Beat it!"

Marco, who had to be at least 15, gave her a dirty look. "Go back to where you came from!" he yelled. "Troll bait! Why don't you go live in a pigsty where you belong?" He chuckled. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You already do!" His friends laughed.

"Mary, who is that?" Luke asked as Mary grabbed his arm and pulled him towards an alley.

"Come on," Mary said. "We're takin' a shortcut."

"Get 'em!" Marco shouted, grabbing a large branch on the ground and setting towards the twins at a sprint.

"Run!" Mary screamed at her brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her.

"Where?!"

Mary huffed. "Just follow me," she instructed.

Mary bolted through alleys, over fences, through broken divergences, people's backyards. If you could call them backyards. They were more like concrete pits with a few fence posts. Then she climbed up a fire escape, back down, over the fence, and around a corner.

At last, she swung open a rusty iron gate, and pulled Luke up the walk and through the double doors of an old house.

She bolted the door. "There," she said. "That should hold 'em for a while."

"Do they always do this?" Luke asked.

Mary nodded. "Two...maybe there's times a week."

Luke glanced around. To their left was a parlor. White sheets covered all the furniture, cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and a few mice shuttered across the wooded floor. To their right was a dining room that Luke have eaten in if someone paid him. It was filthy. The white carpet was horribly torn, and the table was discolored. The twins were standing in the foyer. It, like the other places, was dirty too. But it had dust in the air itself, and th portraits were crooked. A chandelier dangled by a single cord.

"What is this place?" Luke asked, eyeing the furniture.

"Old Lady Grand's," Mary answered. She gave Luke a mischievous grin. "Its haunted."

* * *

AN: Hey, everybody! I know this one's short, but they'll get longer as I go. I'm off from school today, so I might post again if I finish chapter 6! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	6. Old Lady Grand

Chapter 6

Old Lady Grand

AN: Hey, everybody! So, just in case your wondering, I don't believe in ghosts, unlike all my friends. But I decided to have a little fun! So, here's chapter 6! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

"Haunted?" Luke looked at her skeptically. "You believe in ghosts?"

Mary smiled. "No. But...no one can argue with...the supernatural."

"What haunts it?" Luke asked, a hint of nervousness dampening his tone.

"Old Lady Grand," Mary answered. She dropped her voice low and stepped closer to Luke. "You wanna hear the story?"

Luke nodded.

"It all started back in 1937," Mary began. "Old Lady Grand was the richest person in Detroit. She owned everything. Even had a couple houses in Europe. Anyway, when the war started, her fiancé went off to fight. A few weeks later, she got a telegram, saying he was killed."

Luke listened intently.

"She was devastated. Well, the one day, a few months later, she went into town to get something. And guess who she saw?"

"Who?"

"Her fiancé! He tricked her. Apparently, he hired one of his war buddies to send her a telegram so he could go off with some blond girl."

"What happened?"

Mary continued. "Well, she was so mad. So, she went home. She got everything that he'd ever given her, and she threw it right in the fireplace! But a spark landed on the rug, and the whole house went up."

Luke looked confused. "Then why's it still standing?"

"The townspeople were able to put it out in time. But they never found her."

"You mean she died?'

Mary shrugged. "No one knows." she dropped her voice to a whisper. "From then on, if you walked past the house at night, you could see her ghost walking the grounds, searching for her lost love. A few kids said they heard moaning and screaming. A group of boys came here last summer. They dared each other to go in. Well, one did. And he never came out. They still can't find him to this day." She leaned closer to Luke. "They say that their ghosts walk at night. And that anyone who enters the house'll die."

Luke gulped. "A-are you serious?' he whispered.

Mary burst out laughing. "No!" she exclaimed. "That's just the story. And anyway, I come here all the time and I ain't ever seen nothin'."

Luke was still trying to get his heart to beat normally again. "Are you sure?"

Mary nodded. "'Course." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Luke, there's nobody here 'cept us. I promise."

Luke was just about to reply when an elderly female voice called out, "Children! Oh, children!"

Mary stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with terror.

Luke looked skeptical. "Is this another trick?"

Mary shook her head. "I swear it isn't," she whispered. Luke could see she was trying to stay calm. And he didn't blame her. He was scared out of his wits.

Both children turned slowly to face the stairs. Luke felt his knees shake. At the top of the landing was an old woman, clad in a white dress. She had a poker in her hand. She pointed it at them. "What are you two doing here?!"

Mary screamed. She swung around, unlocked the door, and twisted the knob.

But the door wouldn't budge. She and Luke rattled the doorknob, but it didn't make any difference. They were trapped.

They turned back to the old woman.

Luke put his hands up. "Look, ma'am, we're very sorry for intruding, but we were being chased by-"

The woman yelled. "Oh! I'll fix you!" Then she ran down the stairs towards them. Only she wasn't running. It was as if she had no legs. She was floating. And she was completely transparent.

"Run!"

Luke and Mary tore across the foyer and into a kitchen that hadn't been used in decades. "Come on," Mary said, going to a corner of the room. She pulled up a wooden floorboard and dropped through the small opening. Luke heard a splash.

A moan echoed across the mansion. It steadily grew louder.

"Are you sure about this?" Luke questioned her.

"Yeah! Come on!"

The moaning grew louder. Now, it was mixed with screams coming from throughout the house.

"I'm coming!" Luke jumped, and the board flopped down, sealing the twins off from everything.

* * *

Christina sat nervously in the squad car, trying to keep her hands from shaking. She and Morgan were in Detroit, Michigan, trying to track Luke.

"I've got a lead," George said from the front seat next to Franklin.

"On Luke?" Morgan asked urgently.

George shook his head. "No. On Thomas Olsen. His father. He's at 4596 Rightenbury. Srgt.?"

Franklin turned on the sirens. "Hold onto your hats," he said. "We're going for a ride."

* * *

Thomas slammed the door of the Ford closed. He was really in a bad mood. He was so sure he was going to win that last hand. He had so much money right there. But he just had to save that Ace card. If he had put it down, he would've won!

A knock sounded on his window. Thomas rolled it down. "What'd you want, Jack?"

Jack Moyer was a gruff man in his mid-50's. He cracked his knuckles. "Thomas, I know we're friends, but...$1,000 is $1,000."

Thomas nodded. "I know. I'll get the money to you soon."

"How soon?"

Thomas sighed. "Whenever I get a job, Jack. Things are tight. I'm having enough trouble making ends meet for Mary and me."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I'll give you a month. No more."

Thomas nodded. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack didn't say anything. He just pointed a finger at Thomas and left.

Thomas ran a hand though his hair. That's when he heard it. The sound of sirens.

Now, the sound of sirens wasn't exactly monumental in Detroit. Thomas had to pull over to let police cars pass at least three times a day. But these sirens were close. And if that didn't scare Thomas enough, then what happened next definitely did.

Two squad cars pulled into the gambling house parking lot. Two police officers stepped out.

"Get out of the car and put your hands up!" one yelled, taking his gun out of his holster.

Thomas yanked the lever to reverse and slammed on the gas peddle. The officers bolted back to their car. A chase began.

Franklin radioed the car in front of them. "Hey, Ken! Go around the left. Try to corner him."

The other squad car veered, but Thomas was two fast. He swerved, knocking the squad car off track. They skidded to a stop. Franklin slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting them. When the car was finally stopped, Franklin slapped his hand against the wheel. "We almost had him!"

Christina was floored. "That's it?! That's all you're gonna do!" She leaned forward in her seat and shook a finger at Franklin. "My son is all alone on the streets of Detroit, and you're just gonna sit here and give up?!"

"Mrs. Ross, I assure you, we will do everything in our power to question Mr. Olsen. But until we find him guilty of any sort of fraud or treason, we cannot arrest him. Alright?"

Christina bit back angry words. Instead, she nodded stiffly. "Alright."

* * *

Luke looked at the basement, and his hands grew cold. "What do we do now?" he asked Mary. "This is a swamp."

"All Detroit basements are like this." Seeing Luke's confused look, she explained. "Ours is just on higher ground." She turned back to the water filled room. "Anyway, they never fill the basements here. They just hollow out some dirt. That's why they always flood." She glanced at the ceiling. "This basement's one of the better one's. In the others, the roof's are so low you can't even stand."

Luke looked at the ground. Not like he could see it. The basement was definitely tall. The ceiling was about ten feet up. But that also made it worse. At least five feet of the basement was flooded. And the water was rough and choppy. The only exit: an old window at the other side of the 20 foot room.

Luke glanced up from the middle of the steps to the top. "What about the ghost?" he asked.

Mary looked at him irritably. "Oh, please, that wasn't-"

Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs rattled. The moaning sounded again, followed by the shattering of glass.

"Here!"

Luke glanced to where Mary was standing. She had one foot on the last open step, and one foot on a crate. She was reaching for a long board. "Lay this across," she instructed.

Luke laid the board down, with one end resting on a stair, and one end on a bureau below the window. "What's it for?" he asked.

Mary took a deep breath. "Just follow me," she told him. She stepped onto the board. Balancing carefully, she began to make her way across.

Luke looked a little scared. "Uh, Mary? Are you sure about this?"

"Do want to swim?" Mary asked, not taking her eyes off the board.

"Well, no, but-"

"Luke!" Mary pouted. She started to swing around to face him and argue. But as she did, her foot slipped off the board. She screamed as she plummeted into the ice cold water.

* * *

AN: So, what'd ya think? Anyway, I don't know if this is very long. I know it took me three hours to write it. And I hope you like it. I just want you to know that I'm probably going to be having nightmares now because I scared myself with the ghost! Ha Ha! Anyway, chapter 7 will be up soon, and have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	7. Tracking Thomas Olsen

Chapter 7

Tracking Thomas Olsen

AN: Hey, guys, so here's chapter 7! Thanks so much for your support! It means so much! Enjoy! God Bless You, fellow writers!" :)

* * *

Mary came up sputtering and gasping for air. The water was colder than she'd expected, and it took her breath away. She didn't even want to think about how much of the green-Brown water she'd swallowed.

Luke had his hand over his mouth, and was trying to keep from laughing. "Are you okay?" he asked her, stepping onto the board.

Mary looked madder than a wet hen. "Just go to the bureau," she commanded, taking a Dee breath and swimming to the other side of the room.

Luke walked across quickly, and when he was safely on the bureau, reached down to help his sister. Then he crawled through the window. Mary did the same. The two sat in the snow, panting.

"You okay?" Luke asked his sister.

Mary nodded. "You?"

Luke nodded.

Mary faced him. "Gee, I'm sorry, Luke," she said. "I had no idea Miss Grand's maid would be there."

Luke looked confused. "Her maid?"

Mary nodded. "She comes every so often just to make sure no one breaks in. She has a projector. That's what she used to scare us."

Luke looked confused. "Then why were you scared?"

"That maid is mean," Mary said. "She's chased me losta Times, but I ain't ever seen her do anything like that."

Luke was silent for a moment. Then he stood up and offered a hand to his sister. "Come on. We better get going."

* * *

Franklin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was sitting at a desk in the hotel room he had rented in Detroit.

"Did they send you the warrant?" a voice asked behind him.

Franklin turned. Morgan was leaning against the doorjam, his hands in his pockets. His hair was disheveled, and the bags under his eyes were huge.

Franklin shook his head. "No, not yet." He turned in the swivel chair. "Come on in. You want some coffee?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nah. He sat down on another swivel chair near the desk.

For a few moments, the two were silent. Then Morgan leaned his elbow on the desk and put his head in his hand.

"Do you have kids?" he asked Franklin quietly, his voice shaking with tears.

Franklin nodded. "Mr. Ross," he started.

"Morgan," Morgan corrected him. "You make me feel old."

Franklin chuckled a little. "Morgan," he began again. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

Morgan ducked his head. "He's such a good kid," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. "He always tries his best, too."

Franklin put a hand a Morgan's shoulder. "Morgan, you'll only make it worse."

Morgan tried to collect himself. "I know." He stood up. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "If it was Thomas Olsen, and if he does anything to Luke, you won't press charges against me for what I do."

Franklin was about to reply when the telephone on the mahogany desk rang. Franklin picked it up. "Hello?"

After about a minute, he hung it up. "Someone knows where Luke is."

* * *

Luke turned over in the bed and groaned. He didn't ink he'd be able to stand today. When Mary and Luke had gotten back to the house, after Mary had changed, she had pulled out Luke's old bed from the closet. It was old, broken, and the entire night, a spring had been digging into his back.

Sitting up, he realized that Mary's bed was empty. Then he noticed a note taped to the frame of his bed. It read:

_Luke,_

_I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that today is my day to go in early. I didn't want to wake you. There's cereal in the pantry. If you wanna stay home, that's fine. But if you wanna come to work, just follow my map on the back._

_Mary_

Luke sighed. Though he knew Mary couldn't be late for work, she should've woken him up. He had no idea how to find the pizza parlor, even with Mary's map. Which wasn't really that legible, to be honest. He stood up. Oh, well.

That's when he noticed Mary's writing on the mal side.

_Just follow Buddy. He knows where to go._

_Mary,_ Luke thought. _You're a genius!_

* * *

Luke pushed open the door of Cappelupo's pizza parlor and hurried to get out of the cold wind. A new layer of snow was on the ground, and the air was frigid. Luke pulled off his coat, tossed it on the seat of a nearby booth, and glanced around. Mary was at the other side of the restaurant, wiping tables.

Luke approached her. "Hey," he said. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Mary sprayed more cleaner on the table. "You were asleep," she said. "I didn't want to wake you." That's when Luke noticed how tired his sister looked.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Mary nodded. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"What do you mean?"

Mary moved onto the next table. "I was thinking."

"About?"

Mary shrugged, then yawned. "Anyway, I was up until about 11:30, and I got up at 5."

Luke looked at her like she had lost it. "Mary, are you crazy? Jessie won't even let me stay up past 10!"

"Hey, Olsen!" said a voice behind them. A girl about their age was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and an apron was tied around her waist. "Why don't you go home? Wednesdays are supposed to be your days off, anyway."

Mary shook her head. "Sarah, if I don't work, I don't get paid."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mary," she said, staring Mary down and boring through her with her eyes.

Mary huffed. "Fine," she said, untying her apron and handing it back on a hook. She pointed her finger at her friend. "You win this time. But next time, you're going down!"

Sarah laughed. "Have a nice day," she called, heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

Mary sighed as she dropped her coat on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. She hated missing a day of work, even if Wednesday was her day off. Signore Cappeluppo had agreed to pay her extra to work on her day off, knowing Mary needed the money. This was the first time in the five years she had worked at Cappeluppo's Pizza Parlor that she went home in the middle of the day. And she didn't like it one bit.

She leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked him sarcastically. "You wanna know what's wrong? I've never missed a day off work in five years. Signore's gonna take today's wage off my paycheck on Friday."

Luke was confused. "So?"

Mary scoffed. "So?! You don't get it, do you? Oh, wait. Of course you don't. You have everything!"

"We do not!" Luke exclaimed.

Mary snorted. "Oh, really?! When was the last time you worried about money, Luke? Or food? When was the last time you had to worry about the fact that your dad could be arrested and you taken to foster care? Or how about the fact that you could be on the streets in a matter of days? Huh? When was the last time you thought about that?"

Luke was baffled. "Mary, I-"

Mary started to cry. "I'm the one who provides the money in this house, Luke. Normal kids don't have to do that. I take whatever money I can get. Mainly because I don't know how much dad's going to steal to gamble. And he never wins, Luke. He never wins."

"Mary-"

Mary interrupted him. "When was the last time your concern was for someone other than yourself? When?!"

Neither spoke for a few moments. Buddy, who was laying in the corner of the kitchen, panted. It was the only sound in the house.

Finally, Luke tried to find his voice. "Mary, I-"

"Save it," Mary said, opening the fridge, getting out a half gallon of milk, and taking the lid off. "Just leave me alone."

Luke stood up. "Mary, come on. You're not really going to-"

Buddy suddenly let out a huge peal of barks and stood up. A second later, the front door was broken open. It bounced against the wall, revealing Srgt. Frankling and Officer George, both in a defensive stance with their guns aimed. Behind them stood Morgan and Christina Ross. The shock on their faces couldn't compare to Luke's.

Mary only said three words. "Hello, Foster Care." She took a swig of milk right from the bottle.

* * *

AN: So, this, I thought, was a kind of scattered chapter. There were a lot of bases I needed to cover, so I'm sorry. Just to let you know, chapters 8 and 9 are going to be some of the biggest of the story! Definitely not close to the end, though. so, please review, and have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	8. Found

Chapter 8

Found

AN: So, here's chapter 8! I think this one and the next are two of the most important parts of the story! Sorry, but I don't know if I can keep updating everyday. I'm going to try, but it's getting really exhausting. Especially since I'm trying to get close to 1500 words per chapter. Anyway, I'll try, but I won't let you guys down! And thanks so much for the reviews and the support! You're the fuel to the writing rocket! Enjoy! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

"Mom!"

"Luke!" Christina rushed to her son and embraced him, only seconds before Morgan did the same.

Mary's face turned smug. "Well, if it isn't Lord and Lady Midas," she said, then took another swig of milk.

Christina looked like she was about to slap her. If their was anything Christina didn't tolerate, it was sarcasm and backtalk. Two things of which Mary greatly possessed.

"Exactly _who_ are you?" Christina spat the words out, as if she was disgusted to be speaking to someone of such low rank on the social chain.

"She's my twin, Mary-Elizabeth," Luke answered, hoping to direct his mother's attention away from the Rudeness Spokesmodel in the corner.

"Your twin?!" Morgan exclaimed.

Luke put his hands up. "Hey, I didn't know! I was just as shocked."

Srgt Franklin had put away his gun, but he was looking at Mary, who continued to drink from the milk jug, suspiciously. He took out his pad and paper. "Wait a minute," he said to the Rosses, who were arguing about something he couldn't understand. He turned to Mary as the room grew silent. "Did you have anything to do with his kidnapping?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know. Does not havin' a high school diploma have anything to do with you wearin' that badge?"

Christina's hand flew to her mouth. Morgan gaped. Franklin's face turned as red as a tomato. Luke rushed across the room. He laughed nervously. "She didn't mean that, Srgt," he said. "She not feeling so well. Please don't arrest her."

Franklin pointed his pencil at Mary. "I won't arrest her, but one more comment like that, young lady, and I'm gonna write you a citation for harassment of an officer!"

Mary shrugged. "Go ahead. Sue-"

Luke clapped a hand over his sister's mouth. "Can it," he whispered. Then he said, "And next time you don't feel well, stay home. You're burning up."

Mary ripped Luke's hand off of her mouth and was about to reply when an engine was heard outside. Whistling floated through the air. Then footsteps approached. "Hey, Mare?" came Thomas's voice.

"Mare?" Luke questioned her nickname.

"Whys the front door-" Thomas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the police. They pulled their guns.

"Freeze!"

Thomas put his hands up and backed up against the kitchen wall. His old t-shirt and ripped jeans wouldn't guard him well against bullets. George approached him with a pair of handcuffs.

"Wait!" Morgan said suddenly. Christina looked at him questioningly.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Its getting late. Keep him here till morning. We'll decide what to do with him then."

Thomas tried to kiss up. "Oh, thank-"

Morgan wasn't finished. "On one condition." He paused. "Mary-Elizabeth comes with us."

Mary nearly spit out the milk she was drinking.

Thomas shook his head. "No way."

Christina knew what Morgan was getting at, and she hated the idea, but she fought. "She's sick. You clearly don't take care of her. At least let us do it while we're here."

Thomas thought for a moment. "Fine. You have one day. No more."

* * *

Emma stepped gingerly off the plane and glanced around at the Detroit Airport. It was clean, that was for sure. And a lot nicer than she'd expected.

"Come on, guys," Jessie said. "Lets go get our luggage.

"How much farther?" Betram whined. "I'm tired."

Jessie turned to him. "You just sat on a plane for an hour and a half. How can you be tired?!"

Bertram frowned. "I'm fragile."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Will you shut it? We've got to get to the hotel before dark."

"But it's so far," Bertram complained.

"Do you want to walk through the streets at night in the middle of Detroit?" Ravi asked him sarcastically.

"No," Bertram pouted, hating to admit he was wrong.

"Then come on," Jessie instructed, setting off towards the baggage carousel with the kids right on her heels.

Bertram crossed his arms over his chest as if he were a baby. "I'm not moving!" he yelled after the group.

"Fine with us," Jessie called over her shoulder. "See you in a few days."

Suddenly, from a corner, a pit-bull growled at Bertram and strained at his leash. His owner held him tightly, shushing him.

Bertram yelped. "Wait for me!" he squealed, dashing after them.

* * *

"Come on, Christina," Morgan pleaded. "You said yourself you wanted to adopt another child."

"Morgan, no!" Christina fought. "I am not going to adopt that...that Detroit trash!"

The two were standing in the master bedroom of the large suite they had rented for a week in a hotel. Morgan wanted to speak to Thomas about adopting Mary, but Christina wouldn't hear of it. She was fighting it tooth and nail.

"Chrissie," Morgan cooed, trying to soften her up. "She's all alone. And she and Luke were already separated once. You wouldn't want to be the one to do it again, would you?"

Christina huffed and started pacing. "And don't even get me started on you inviting her to spend the night!" she seethed. "Our kids are coming!"

"So what?"

"She might kill us all in our sleep!"

"Just because she lives in a shady part of town, doesn't mean she's a murderer. She's a kid. She's just trying to find her place in the world, like everyone else. She's-"

"Morgan!" Christina yelled. "Stop it! I don't want to hear another word about it. First thing tomorrow morning, we're taking that little snit right back to where she came from. Understand?"

Morgan nodded in defeat. "Yes."

As Christina opened the door to the bathroom connected to the suite, Morgan called after her. "Why don't you put yourself in Mary's shoes? How would you feel?"

Christina whirled around. "I will not put myself in the shoes of someone as messed up and rude as that!" she screeched. She turned around.

Morgan didn't give up. "At least Mary's honest enough to say what She thinks of you to your face. She doesn't talk behind your back."

Christina didn't say anything. She just went into the bathroom and shut the door. Neither realized that Mary was standing outside the main door, and she had heard every word.

* * *

Jessie, Bertram, and the kids didn't make it to the hotel before dark. The group had to spend the night at a crummy motel in a shady part of town. None were happy. It took them until almost noon to reach the hotel by cab. Morgan was waiting outside to greet them.

"Daddy!" Zuri squealed, climbing out of the cab and jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey, sweetie!" Morgan said, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Ravi, Emma." He hugged the other two.

"Hi, dad," Emma said, returning her father's hug. "How's Luke?"

"Is he okay?" Zuri asked.

"Where did you find him?" Ravi questioned.

Morgan pushed open the door and let them all inside while Bertram grabbed the bags. Once they were inside the warm lobby, he answered hesitantly. "He's...fine..."

"That doesn't sound good," Jessie said worriedly.

"No, no...he's fine. We found him...and other things..."

"What 'other things'?" Ravi asked.

Just then, the sound of yelling drew all heads towards the stairs. Officer George jogged down the carpeted stairs, clutching a yellow envelope in his right hand. "Mrs Ross," he was saying. "Please don't be upset. I was told to deliver this into the hands of Mr Ross, and that is exactly what I intend to do."

Christina was furious. "I am his wife! I have as much right to that paper as he does."

"What paper?" came a voice. Luke and Mary were at the top of the steps, leaning on the railing. Mary had spoken, and by the look on her face, she expected an answer.

"None of your business," Christina said curtly, pointing her finger at the teenager.

"Hey, guys," Luke said casually, saluting to the other children. "Welcome to Michigan."

"Wgos that?" Zuri asked, referring to Mary.

Morgan motioned for the twins to come downstairs. Once they were next to him, he gestured to Mary. "Kids, this is Mary-Elizabeth. She's Luke's twin."

"Greetings, mini Midases," Mary said sarcastically.

"You have a twin?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Guilty," Luke said.

Christina was fuming. She shook her finger in Mary's face. "You need o get your act together right now," she commanded. She pointed to the doors. "Or we can easily drive you Thomas Olsen's right now."

Mary crossed her arms. "Do it. It'll be a step up from you."

Luke gave her hand a harsh tug. He smiled at his mother nervously. "She didn't mean that, did you, Mare?"

Mary shrugged. "I'll think about it."

Christina lost it. "You little-"

George held his hands up. "Back to the issue at hand, please," he said loudly, trying to be heard over Christina and Mary's yelling.

After everyone quieted down, he handed Morgan the envelope. "Mr Ross," he said. "I'm very sorry to have to deliver this to you."

Morgan looked confused. "What is this?"

George sighed. "Judge Barren wants to see you in court tomorrow morning."

Morgan ripped open the envelope. The blood drained from his face.

"What is it?" Christina asked, fearing the worst.

Morgan gulped. "Its from Thomas Olsen," he said, his voice husky. "He wants custody of the twins."

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long! I was sick. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Chapter 9 will be up soon! God Bless You, fellow writers!


	9. Court

Chapter 9

Court

AN: So, here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! It means so much. And I don't own Jessie. Enjoy! God Bless You, fellow writers!

* * *

The court room was stuffy as the two parties shifted in their seats. Thomas, Mary, and Luke were on the judge's right, while the Ross's, Jessie, and Bertram were on the left. Things were not looking positive for the Ross's. The hearing had begun nearly an hour ago, and the judge still hadn't even heard from Morgan and Christina.

Judge Eli Barren was a large man, with white hair and a white beard. His face looked as if he were permanently sucking on lemons, and the children didn't like him one bit. He glared at them, and he almost seemed irritated to be spending valuable time on their case. "Mr Olsen," he said, as soon as Thomas took a breath from his phony 'sob story.' "Please take your seat." He turned to the others. "Mr and Mrs Ross, please rise."

As they stood up, Morgan whispered to his wife. "I can't believe you're here. You don't even want Mary."

"I didn't say I didn't want her," Christina replied. "I'm not fond of her, but I'd rather she come with us than that lunatic."

"Mr and Mrs Ross," judge Barren said irritably. "If you are finished, you may begin."

"Your honor," Christina started, before Morgan could even get a word in. "By rights, the children should come with us."

"Why?" The judge asked.

"Thomas abuses his children."

The judge looked almost mad. "And what evidence do you have of this?"

Christina stuttered. "Well...Mary told me that-"

"So your only 'evidence' is a 13 year old? No witnesses?"

"Well, no, your honor," Christina answered. "Not that I know of." When the judge didn't say anything, Christina felt her dander rising. "Look, I don't know how you do things in Detroit, but I know that in New York, child abuse is not tolerated. Now, if you want to argue, I can just call my lawyers, and they can-"

"Silence!" bellowed judge Barren. He banged his gavel. "Sit down," he hissed coldly, narrowing his eyes at Christina, who sat down immediately with her husband.

The judge took a deep breath. "I've come to a decision." He turned to Thomas. "Mr Olsen, I have found that you have neglected your children, and you do not have a suitable living space for them. However, you are their father."

Emma held her breath. No, no, no. He was not going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Therefore," judge Barren continued. "I place the children in the custody of Mr Thomas Olsen. Case closed!"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's so short. There was never originally much for the court case scene, and vice been having the worst writer's block ever! But don't worry. I am even writing at lunch now, in addition to all my free time being devoted to it. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer! Please review! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	10. The Runaway

Chapter 10

The Runaway

AN: Hey, guys! So, I tried to make this chapter long because it is in honor of two things. 1: I hit 1000 views. Thanks to you! 2: It's chapter 10! I honestly didn't think this story would get this far. When I started writing, it was just for my personal enjoyment. Then I uploaded chapter one, and I was like, "Whoah! Mom, people like my writing!" Who knew? Anyway, thank you all so much for helping and supporting me. God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Luke's mouth went dry. No...oh, no. This couldn't be real. But it was. He and Mary were now in the permanent custody of their biological father. Was that judge crazy?!

Mary's hand flew to her mouth. She was going to scream. She knew it. Either that or have a panic attack. This wasn't fair. Not to Luke. He hadn't done anything wrong. It had always been her who played jokes on her father. Why would he even want Luke?

But neither child had time to think about that right now. Thomas threw open the gate to the plaintiffs stand, then grabbed each child roughly by the hand. "Get in the truck," he said, yanking them to their feet and pushing them forward. "Now!"

"Thomas!" came a shout from behind them. Luke and Mary couldn't see who it was. Thomas made sure of that. Once they were outside, Thomas yanked open the backseat doors and pushed the twins inside. Then he slammed it closed and got in himself.

In the courtroom, the Ross's stood there in shock. Christina and Jessie both burst out crying, and Zuri dropped onto the bench, stunned.

Emma rushed to the window. The last thing she saw was her little brother's frightened face peering at her from the backseat window. Then the car sped off into the distance.

* * *

Mary turned onto her side in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Not knowing Luke was here. If she had called the police that first day, maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Luke would be in New York. Maybe SHE would be in New York. Maybe...

Mary sighed. Beating herself up wasn't going to help them any. Then it hit her. Leesport. Her mom's parents lived there. They could help her. She knew it. She glanced across the room. Luke was sound asleep.

She sprang out of bed. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she crept down the stairs. She felt a pang of guilt. Luke was going to freak if she didn't leave a note. But she couldn't read, let alone write. And she sure as check wasn't about to wake her father up again to write another one for her.

Oh, well. She quietly stepped out of the house. Then she crossed to the small shed on the lawn. She silently opened the door, and walked the bike to the road. Then she disappeared into the night.

* * *

Luke woke up for the third time that night. All he kept dreaming of was New York. Of his siblings. Even when he had been kidnapped, he hadn't been tis homesick. But now he knew he might never see New York again.

He turned onto his side, then stopped short. Mary's bed was empty. He sat up quickly and stood up. Turning on the light, he crossed to the other side of the room and opened the door. Then he jogged down the stairs. Nobody was in the living room.

Glancing at the clock on the dusty stove, he was puzzled. It was 5:12 a.m. There was no way Mary had gone to work today. At least, not this early.

He yanked open the front door and bolted onto the lawn. "Mary?!" He felt his heart pound in his ears. The shed was open. And Mary's bike was gone.

No, Luke thought. Oh, no, no, no!

He tore back into the house and bounded up the stairs two at a time. "Dad!" he yelled, throwing his father's bedroom door open with a bang. He rushed to the bed and shook his father by the shoulder. When that didn't work, he grabbed a small throw pillow at the foot or the bed.

"Dad, wake up!" he yelled, giving his father a mighty wack with the cushion.

"What the-" Thomas mumbled, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Mary's gone!" Luke cried, panic mixing with his blood as it rushed through him with each beat of his heart. "I can't find her anywhere."

"What'd you mean?"

"Exactly what I just said! She's gone!"

"Oh, crud!" Thomas muttered, getting up and heading for the stairs. Luke followed, praying Mary was at work, and ignoring the nagging feeling of dread that was trying to engulf him.

* * *

Mary tried harder to grip the handle bars on her bike. It was pouring rain out now, and it was all she could do to keep her feet on the pedals. Not to mention how bad her vision was.

She almost never wore her glasses, no matter how messed up her eyes were. That didn't really bother her father. But he had one rule: she always had to wear her glasses when she rode her bike.

She had been nearsighted since she was a baby, and never had a good judging of distance. The glasses enabled her to ride without being a hazard. But tonight, she had forgotten . And if that wasn't bad enough, it was pitch black out. Mary couldn't see a thing. Not even the road.

That was probably the reason that she didn't know her bike had drifted into the wrong lane. The road was surrounded by trees, which made the darkness even more heavy. Mary was going mainly by the feel of the terrain underneath the wheels.

She was so focused on just staying on the bike, that she didn't even notice the large truck speeding down the road towards her with its lights off. Mary had turned around to make sure no one was following her.

As soon as she turned back the right way, her squinting eyes caught the outline of the large vehicle. She tried to steer away, but the road was too slick. She ended up sliding in the wrong direction, right into the truck's path. There was nothing she could do.

Her scream split the air.

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs Partridge," Thomas said, hanging up the phone. He turned to Luke, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "That's the last of 'em." For the past three hours, Thomas had called everyone he knew in Detroit. None of them had seen Mary.

"Don't freak," Thomas said, actually trying to help his son. "Mary does this sort of thing all the time."

Luke didn't say anything. He just stared at the floor. To tell the truth, he was trying not to slap his father. It was all his fault. Thomas hated his kids. That very clear. Luke had no idea why he'd want custody of the two of them. But he did, and now look what happened.

Thomas was about to continue when the sharp BRING BRING of the phone snapped the two out of their thoughts.

Thomas pressed the speaker button on the wall unit. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr Thomas Olsen?" a female voice answered.

"Yes..." Thomas said hesitantly. "Who is this?"

"This is Detroit City Hospital. We have your daughter."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Please review! I'm having the worst writers block right now. Have a nice day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	11. Devastating News

Chapter 11

Devastating News

AN: Okay, I know I left you guys hanging, so here's chapter 11! I'm also taking a poll: It's on my profile, but here it is: I was wondering if you guys would like to read a Wind at my Back fanfiction that I've been writing. For more info, the synopsis is on Wikipedia, and the first episode "Four Walls and a Roof" is on YouTube. I'm still working at the process of finding my way around the site, and the poll isn't the easiest thing to operate, so if you could PM me or review me with your answer, I'd be really grateful. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Luke bit his nail hard, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his finger. If the waiting room had been crowded at 9:30 in the morning, Luke probably wouldn't have been pacing the room endlessly. But it wasn't full. And he was.

His father had driven at least 10 miles over the speed limit to get them their. When the two had finally burst through the front doors of the ER, they were only told to sit and wait. That was an hour ago, and Luke was in a full out panic.

Thomas wasn't as scared, but the phone call had been enough to shake him up. "Luke," he said, his voice husky. "She'll be fine, you know. She's strong."

Luke barely glanced at him.

A doctor came from around the corner. "Olsen?"

Luke couldn't move. He wasn't sure if he was happy or scared. Happy that they could finally know what was going on; scared that something was horribly wrong.

The doctor was the first to speak as he approached. "Are you her father?" He asked Thomas.

"Yes," Thomas answered. "What happened to her?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, as far as we can tell, she was on her bike in the wrong lane. Truck driver didn't see her. Hit her head on."

Luke had to balance himself on the arm of a nearby chair. His heart pounded in his ears.

Thomas had a little trouble swallowing. "Is, um..,.is she okay? H-her leg, it's-"

The doctor reasurred him. "I know. I checked it. It's fine."

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief.

Luke intervened. "But?"

The doctor sighed slowly. "But...I'm afraid she took a severe blow to the head. Several times."

"So, what does that mean?" Thomas asked.

"I'm sorry. But she won't wake up."

* * *

Emma sighed as she turned the page of her book. Things just weren't the same at the penthouse without Luke. It waw quiet, that was for sure. No one was putting toothpaste in her hairbrush. No one was planning Ravi. No one was teaming up with Zuri. It was downright depressing. Though they were always at each other's throats, Emma loved her little brother with all her heart.

She blinked back tears. He had been the first one to be adopted, and now it seemed like he was the first to go.

Her cellphone rang loudly. She flicked it open. "Hello?" She answered.

"Emma," came Luke's suffering little voice at the other end of the line. It was obvious he was crying. Every syllable of Emma's name cracked. He sounded devastated. Emma hadn't seen Luke really cry since he was first adopted. He had been terrified of her and her parents, until Emma was finally able to win him over and get him to trust. That was the last time she had seen him openly cry. Now, he was bawling. Long, harsh sobs that echoed through the speaker.

"Luke! What's wrong?" She asked him urgently, sitting up.

"I need you. Here."

"What happened?" Emma asked, dreading the answer.

"I-it's Mary."

"What's wrong?"

"She's...she's in a coma."

* * *

AN: So, what'd ya think? Please review! You're the to the writing rocket. God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	12. We Have to be More Careful

Chapter 12

"We have to be More Careful"

AN: Okay, so, I know I left some of you on edge there, so here's Chapter 12! Thank you for all your support! Be sure to check out my new story for Wind at my Back! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Dr William Kennedy, Mary's doctor, sighed as he leaned against the wall of his office. "Thomas," he said to the twins' father, who was sitting across the desk. "I'm not going to lie to you. This is serious." He sat down in his padded chair. "If she doesn't come out of this within a week, it's not likely she will later on."

Thomas sighed. "Dr Kennedy," he said. "Can't you do anything? I have a limited amount of funds here. I'm not gonna pay you if you can't tell me the outcome of this."

Dr Kennedy leaned back so the chair had all the weight on its springs. "Thomas, look. I helped you out with the trial. If I help you now, you're gonna owe me a fistful of money."

"I know," Thomas said.

"You said you'd have the money the day of the trial."

Thomas stood up. "I know, Will! I know!" He shook his head. "I couldn't find her money. It wasn't where it usually is."

Dr Kennedy sighed. "Thomas, she's not stupid. You've been stealing from her for what, five years now? She's bound to move it." When Thomas didn't say anything, Dr Kennedy stood up. "Look. Why don't you go try to find it now? She's hurt bad, and from what I've seen, that boy isn't going anywhere."

A knock on the door made them both jump. "Dr Kennedy, you're needed in Room 205," came a nurse's voice.

Dr Kennedy exhaled slowly, trying to keep his panic level down. The last thing they needed was to be found out. "I'll be right there."

After the footsteps sounded away, Dr Kennedy leaned against the desk. "That was close. We have to be more careful." Then he came around and put his hands on Thomas's shoulders. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"I just don't want the kids to find out."

Dr Kennedy chuckled. "Thomas, they're kids. They're stupid. And," he looked Thomas in the eyes. "They won't find out. As long as I get my money."

Thomas flinched under the doctor's rough grip. "You'll get your money."

"I better. I didn't bang that gavel for nothing."

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! Sorry its so short, but I'm still in this stage of writers block. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	13. Back to Detroit

Chapter 13:

Back to Detroit

AN: Hey, guys! Be sure to check out my Wind at my Back story! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Emma tore down the stairs of the penthouse, not even noticing that she had dropped her cell phone. "Jessie!" she screamed.

Jessie, who had been trying to focus on a magazine and not on the problem at hand, bolted up from her spot on the couch. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma was close to tears. "Luke just called me. Mary's in a coma!"

"What?!" Jessie exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He just hung up."

Jessie rubbed her forehead. "Okay, um...call your mother. Tell her what's wrong. Then I want you to go pack. And tell Ravi and Zuri to do the same."

As Emma took off back up the stairs, Jessie swung towards the kitchen. "Bertram!"

Bertram appeared momentarily. "What?!" he grumbled.

"Bertram, go pack," Jessie said. "Something happened to Mary. We gotta go."

Bertram groaned. "Ugh!" But her headed for his room.

With that, Jessie whipped out her cell phone and dialed Luke's number.

* * *

Luke leaned his head against the back of the waiting room chair, trying to stop his hands from shaking. Dr Kennedy had taken Mary back for yet another test to see if there was any brain activity. Luke had to stay in the waiting room. He couldn't stand waiting. He had always been impatient, and this was the worst he'd ever been.

What he couldn't stand, though, was his father. Thomas spent his time in the cafe, or in the lounges, never once taking time to sit with Mary. Unlike Luke, who spent countless hours by his sister's bedside. Thomas just read his motorcycle magazines, or, like today, had gone off to play poker with his friends.

Luke glanced at his cellphone as it buzzed. It was a text message from his friend, Finch. Oh, boy. He had completely forgotten about Finch. He didn't even know Luke was back in Detroit. This was a fine kettle of fish.

Suddenly, the elevator flew open, and Jessie rushed in. Her eyes flew over the few faces in the room until she spotted him. "Luke!"

"Jessie!"

Jessie rushed to Luke and pulled him into the tightest hug she could give. That was enough to make Luke burst into tears. She held him at arms length and cupped his chin in her hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Luke was choking on his sobs. "She ran away, Jessie. A truck hit her."

"Oh, my-"

"Where's everyone else?"

"They sent me ahead." Jessie pulled Luke close to her again. "Where's your father?"

Luke sniffed. "He's out playing poker."

"Where do they have Mary?"

"They took her down for another test," Luke said, wiping his eyes.

Jessie sat down and gently lied Luke down beside her. "Okay, let's just calm down, okay? She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?!" Luke lashed out, his emotions getting the better of him. Then he broke down again. "You didn't see her Jessie. She's all cut up and bruised and-"

"Luke," Jessie said, her tone serious. "You've only known her a few weeks. You don't know. She could be strong. She might make it."

"Or she might not."

* * *

Mary felt as if she were in a cave. A deep, cold cave with no one around for miles. And no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't call for help. No one came to her. It was silent. She completely alone.

* * *

Emma whipped her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed. It was another ext message from Jessie. _How far are you guys from Detroit? _

Emma quickly typed back. _About an hour away. How are things there? _

_Not so good. Luke's a mess. _

_What happened to her?_

_I'll tell you and your parents when you get here. I gotta go. _

Emma sighed. She, her siblings, Bertram, and her parents were on their private jet, making their fastest way to Detroit. Their pilot had postponed the trip for a whole agonizing three hours do to rain, and they had just started to make the journey minutes before.

Despite the fact that the plane was still rising, Christina was pacing back and forth along the aisle. "I bet her father did it," she was saying to Morgan. "That slimeball. I knew he was trouble the minute I saw him."

"Chrissie, calm down," Morgan said. "We don't know if Thomas did anything. She could've fallen."

"Or he could've hit her."

"Chrissie-"

She whipped around. "Are you denying that he's dangerous?!"

"No!" Morgan exclaimed. "I'm just saying, we can't blame him until we know what happened."

Christina turned to her daughter. "Emma, did Jessie tell you anything?" She asked tiredly.

Emma shook her head. "She just said that Luke was a mess. Wouldn't tell me what happened to Mary. Said she would when we got there."

Christina sighed.

"Okay," Morgan said. "I will call Jessie, alright? Will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

Morgan took out his phone. _Oh, Lord._ Hethought. _This won't be good. _

* * *

AN: So, what did you guys think? Sorry it's been so long, but I have horrible writer's block. Be sure to check out my Wind at my Back story! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	14. Traumas Revisited

Chapter 14

Traumas Revisited

AN: Hey, guys! So, here's Chapter 14! Thank you so much for the reviews! Be sure to check out my Wind at my Back story! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Mary had been hit by the truck. Three weeks since she had gone into a coma. She still hadn't woken up. Dr Kennedy was starting to doubt if she'd make it. Patients who remained comatose for over a week, he had told them, had less of a chance of waking up, and even less of a chance of escaping the injury without brain damage.

Thomas had pretty much given up on his daughter at this point. That was what sickened Luke the most. Instead of praying, which Luke did on a daily basis, Thomas just hung around the cafe.

And then there were the Ross's. Thomas would barely let them in the waiting room through his hate, and hardly ever in Mary's room. And it's not like they could do much anyway. There's technically not anything you can do for a comatose person and her distraught twin.

That was probably the reason that Emma found her ex-brother sitting in Mary's room on the window seat, hugging his knees to his chest, resting his head on the wall. He looked more devastated than she had ever seen him. Worse than when he was "dumped" by Jessie all those times, worse than when he had dislocated his knee last year. He looked ruined.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Hey," she said quietly.

Luke barely made eye contact with her. "Hey."

"Can I come in?" She asked hopefully.

Luke shrugged. Emma stepped inside. The room was bare, with pale walls, a window, and two chairs. The tv was covered in dust, and Emma could see dirt in the corners of the floor. This was definitely not the place for rich socialites to be.

But the Olsens weren't socialites. They were normal people who settled for what was handed them. And that wasn't much.

What pained Emma wasn't the room. Even though with her style, she could've done A LOT to it. It was Mary. She had a big scratch across her right cheek, and a bandage on the left side of her forehead.

Being from New York, Emma had seen plenty of people beaten up. Even Mary's rugged appearance when they first met hadn't really shocked her. But now Mary looked as if she'd lost a fist fight to a baseball bat.

Emma gently sat down next to her brother and leaned against the wall. For a moment, they were silent, and the only sound was th soft beeping of the monitors. Then Emma gathered her courage.

"You okay?" She asked.

Luke exhaled deeply. "You really want to know?"

Emma felt a question nagging at her. She didn't want to ask it, and wasn't sure if she wanted an answer, but she had to know. "Luke," she started. "You remembered your...your dad, didn't you?"

Luke didn't say anything. After a while, he nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Luke turned to her. He was almost angry. "How could I?" He questioned. "He's abusive. You were six when I was adopted. You wouldn't have understood. And Ravi and Zuri are too little to get it."

"You could've told me later on," Emma retorted. "I'm mature. I'd get it."

Luke snorted. "Oh, really?!" He yelled, standing up. "The perfect little biological child of Morgan and Christina Ross. The one who always had everything and always will!" Luke started pacing. "You were always in New York, Emma. You didn't get shoved in a foster home, Not knowing where your next meal was coming from. You didn't get locked in a closet every night by your father when he and your mom wanted to argue. You didn't screamed at!"

Luke took a few breaths. "You don't get it. You didn't have to get thrown on a plane with two rich people you didn't even know and find out that you've got a sister and a penthouse waiting for you in New York. You didn't have to make excuses to little kids in kindergarten why you weren't there for preschool but your sister was. You didn't have to deal with any of that!"

Emma didn't know what to say. She hadn't known that Luke had kept all this inside of him for eight years. Maybe that was why he was so disobedient. He needed an outlet.

"Luke," she said softly after a while. "Did he really lock you two in a closet?"

Luke nodded and sat down hard on the window seat. "He beat us a couple times, too. Probably did more. I was just too little to remember it."

"Luke...I'm so sorry. I...I had no idea."

Luke turned away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Its not your fault. You had no way to know."

Then Emma surprised him. She scooched forward and wrapped him into a tight hug. Luke hugged her back.

* * *

_July 15, 2005. 5:32 p.m. _

It all started at Marvin's Grocery Store. The Olsens were out doing some last minute shopping for the evening. Vanessa Olsen, a young woman in her mid-thirties, was holding a box of Linguine and reading the nutrition labels. Suddenly, she glanced around. "Thomas, have you seen the kids?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "No. I don't keep an eye on them."

Vanessa sighed. "Tom, they're five years old. They can easily get lost."

Almost on cue, five year old twins Luke and Mary bolted up to them.

"Mom, mom, mom!" Luke squealed. "Can I get this video game? Please?"

Vanessa took the box her son was holding and read the back. "'WARNING: This game contains violence, blood, and fantasy fighting. Viewer discretion is advised.' Rated T for Teens. No!"

Luke sighed.

Mary giggled. "That's what you get for not listening to me!"

Luke punched her in a brotherly manner.

"Hey!" Mary squealed, returning the punch. Then Luke gave Chase.

As the twins bolted through the aisles, Vanessa turned to her husband. She held up the box. "See. This is why we shouldn't let them go in the game and video section alone."

Thomas shrugged. "Hey. This is Detroit. You have to be prepared for anything."

Vanessa huffed. "That's why I think we should move." She took hold of the handles of their cart started pushing. "We could all use a better home."

Thomas chuckled. "And I could use $1000 so I guess we're both a couple of dreamers."

_Later that evening... _

Thomas gripped the steering wheel hard. It was dark out. Really dark for a Detroit summer. But it was cloudy and foggy, and having broken headlights really didn't help the risky driver. Vanessa glanced at the road to her husband and back again.

"Tom, honey, maybe you should slow down."

"I don't need to."

"Tom-"

"I said I don't need to!"

"You're going too fast!"

"No, I'm not-"

"Dad!" Came Mary's strangled scream from the backseat. Thomas's eyes darted back to the road. Through the fog, a deer had stepped onto the road. Thomas yanked on the steering wheel, but the car was indeed going too fast. It hit the deer straight on, then spun out of control. It rolled down a large hill off the road. Vanessa screamed as the windshield busted in. Mary screamed as her window shattered, her seatbelt broke, and she was thrown out completely, and the whole group screamed when the car finally came to a stop, with Mary a few feet from it, and burst into flames, engulfing the family instantly.

* * *

Luke shot up from his chair, drenched in sweat. Trying to sleep clearly wasn't working for him. As he calmed down his racing heart, the realization hit him. Mary had lied to him. He HAD been there for the accident. He had let his sister get crippled, and his mom killed. Luke, stop it, he said to himself. There's nothing you could've done.

Though that was true, Luke still felt a part of the dream nagging at him. But he didn't know what. Then it seized him. "And I could use $1000." Thomas's words echoed in his son's head. Thomas had always needed money. And clearly, he went to extremes to get it, like gambling. Not that he was ever successful.

Then Luke knew. He knew exactly what had happened. His father needed money. Mary was the only source of income. If she and Luke went to the Ross's, there would be a lot of people after Thomas for the money he owed them. That was why he stole from his daughter. Any judge would easily send Luke and Mary to the Ross's. So, why not HIRE a judge. Thomas would get his money, and his kids. But, why not kill two birds with one stone. Why not hire someone he owed money to. That way Thomas would keep his income, and they would get their money.

Then Luke knew. He knew who it was. He had, unbeknownst to his father, heard the discussion held in the doctor's office. Thomas had hired the person he owed the most money to. Someone he could count on.

Judge Eli Barren was none other than Dr William Kennedy, the alter ego of Jack Moyer.

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, dun! So, what do you think? Sorry if the last part is a little confusing. Just to review, the judge was a fake, portrayed by Dr Kennedy, who is also Jack Moyer, the friend that Thomas owes $1000 to. If you don't get it, it's okay. You will later on. I don't want give it away, so I won't explain. But if you're really at a loss, PM me to ask. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and I'll probably explain it in the next few chapters. Please review! P.S. Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy. Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	15. Mary's Awakening

Chapter 15:

Mary's Awakening

AN: So, here's Chapter 15! I hope you like it! Be sure to check out my Wind at my Back story! Have a great day! And I don't own Jessie, obviously. God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Luke shifted in the chair next to Mary's bed, cracking his back. He'd always hated plastic chairs. And he'd been sitting in this one for almost four hours.

Of course, that wasn't his main concern. Dr Kennedy, if he was even a doctor, had done another test on Mary to detect brain activity. There was none. That was what scared Luke the most. Even though he had barely known her a few weeks, the two were close as anything. If Mary didn't wake up...he couldn't even think about it.

It was as he was thinking this that he felt it. For hours, he had been holding Mary's hand, trying to let her know that he was there. Now, she gave it the slightest squeeze.

Luke's head shot up. He put his other hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Mary," he said urgently. "Its Luke. Wake up."

Mary let out a small groan. Turning her head towards him, she slowly opened her eyes. "Luke," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, and dry, but to Luke, it was the prettiest sound he had ever heard.

"Hey," he said, gently stroking her hair. Then Luke did something he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled.

* * *

Luke clicked the channel button on the tv remote. "Can we watch NASCAR?" He asked his sister.

Mary looked at him as if he were a moron. "I'm a girl."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Spiderman?"

"No!"

Luke shut the tv off and sat on the edge of the bed. "Geez," he said. "I never knew girls could be so moody."

He and Mary were sitting in her room, obviously disagreeing on what to watch. Luke was a typical guy, and Mary was picky. No tv show satisfied that.

"Mary," Luke said, turning to his sister in a slightly serious tone. "Could I talk to you about something?"

Mary looked at him questioningly. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

Luke nodded, then shook his head. "No. Not really."

"What's up?"

"It's...when you were comatose, I...well, I...I realized something."

"You realized what?" Mary asked him, not liking where this was going.

"It's about dad." Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, don't freak out, but... he paid the judge.'

Mary's face turned beat red. "He what?!" she screamed.

Luke put his hands up. "Now, I said, don't freak out!"

Mary was exasperated. "What'd you mean, 'he paid the judge'?"

"He paid him," Luke repeated. "And it wasn't even a judge. It was Dr. Kennedy."

Mary stopped. "You mean Jack Moyer? Dad's friend?"

Luke looked confused. "Wait. How'd you know who he really was?"

Mary shrugged. "He just goes by William Kennedy so the folks he owes money to can't find him."

"So he's not even a doctor?!"

"No, he is," Mary explained. "He just doesn't get paid that much. And he gambles so that he can try to put food on the table for his family. He's got six kids."

Luke was lost. "So, you're okay with this whole thing?"

Mary scoffed. "Heck no, I'm not okay with it. But at least now we know who the judge was."

"What does that do for us?"

"Revenge."

* * *

The nurse handed Thomas a thick chart. "Well, Mr. Olsen, if you'll just come with me, I'll get you checked out," she said, showing Thomas to the door of Mary's room.

"Thank you, nurse Parmel," Thomas said, throwing a glance at the twins as he made his way out.

Mary leaned on the edge of the bed. "Okay, he's gone."

Luke exhaled. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Mary leaned against the wall, kicking the untied shoelaces of her hightops out of the way. "About a plan I have. To get out of here."

Luke was cautious. "What do you mean 'out of here'?"

"Out of Detroit." Seeing Luke's face, Mary pleaded. "Luke, we can't stay here. Dad's dangerous. And he don't care two bits about us."

Luke stood up so he could look Mary in the eyes. Well, as in the eyes as they could get. Mary was at least three inches shorter. "Mary, look where we're standing. We're in a hospital. I'm not gonna take another chance with you."

"Luke-"

"What are you so afraid of?"

Mary dropped her gaze. "I'm not afraid of nothin'."

"Mary, I know you better than that."

"No, you don't. You've barely known me two months!"

Luke didn't say anything. He just looked Mary square in the eyes.

But Mary wasn't letting her guard down. She didn't easily let others know her feelings, and she wasn't going to start now. "You remember. He hates us. Used to scream at us every chance he got." She dropped her gaze to the floor again. "And I'm to chicken to stand up to him."

"Mary, you're not chicken."

"'Course I am. I've never told him what I felt."

"Then why don't you? He might change."

Mary shook her head. "A leopard can't change its spots."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder as she leaned against the doorframe. "I think you could if you tried."

Mary whipped her head towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

From the end of the hall near the elevator, Thomas appeared and called, "Kids! Let's go! We've got stuff to do."

As Luke started towards him, Mary grabbed his arm.

"About the plan," she said coldly. "We're doing it. We're going to be rid of him. Once and for all."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Thanks so much for the reviews and the reads. Be sure to read my Wind at my Back story! New chapters for both coming soon! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


	16. Mary's Secrets

Chapter 16:

Mary's Secrets

AN: So, here's Chapter 16! I hope you like it! Thank you so much for the reviews! Be sure to check out my Wind at my Back story! Have a great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)

* * *

Luke pushed open the door of the pizza parlor, not even noticing the tinkle of the bell above. His focus was on finding his sister. Glancing to his right, he saw Mary in a corner, wiping down a table. He approached.

"Hey," he said, pitting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," Mary said coldly, barely glancing at him.

Luke looked at her pleasingly. "Mary, please talk to me," he said. "You've barely said a word since they discharged you last week."

Mary wasn't opening up. "What's there to talk about?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "About why you've been treating me like I'm a disease, that's what! You barely speak to me at mealtime, and you didn't even wait for me this morning."

"Luke, I've been thinking about things," Mary said, using a flimsy excuse that she knew would never work.

"About what, that plan?"

"Yeah."

"What're you gonna do, just run off?"

"Maybe I will!"

"We all see where that got you last time!"

"Then this time, I'll stay off the highway."

"You were on the highway?!"

"People, calm down," Sarah said, appearing at the door and holding her hands up. "If you two are gonna have a cat fight, have it out back. You're scaring the customers."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Gimme five minutes," she said, leading Luke towards the back door. She pushed it open. As soon as it had closed behind them, she started in.

"Are you aiming to get me fired, or are you just plain stupid?!" She yelled, using her full volume now that they were outside. And Mary's full volume was very loud.

"I'd like to know what I did to get treated as popular as scum!"

"I do not treat you like scum!"

Luke held his hands up, then curled them into fists and closed his eyes. He was trying really hard not to lose his temper with his sister right now. "Just stop," he said. "Let's just calm down, and breathe." He exhaled.

Mary leaned on her hip and crossed her arms. "Does this look like a yoga class? I don't do no deep breathing."

Luke ignored that. "Now," he said, getting down to business. "Will you tell me what I did?"

When Mary spoke, the roughness that Luke had always heard was gone. "It was that comment at the hospital. When we were talking about how a leopard can't change its spots. Hub said You thought I could if I tried. What was that about?"

"Well, you're always so snappy, and sarcastic. I think if you tried, you could fix it."

Luke thought Mary would get mad. To his surprise, Mary just about burst into tears.

"You think I could fix it?! It's my only defense, Luke. I'm sheltered because I'm scared. If I can chase people away before they have a chance to say something, then I don't get hurt. It's that simple."

Luke was quiet. "Is it because of dad?"

Mary looked away and nodded.

"Whts he done?"

Mary took a deep breath. "Mostly just yells at me, but it's not exactly a picnic."

"He ever hit you?"

Mary shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Luke said after a while. "I should've-"

"It's not your fault, Luke," Mary interrupted him. "You didn't know. I don't tell people about my feelings, anyway."

"Well, let's start," Luke said, stepping in front of her. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Let's promise that from now on, we tell each other everything. K?"

Mary couldn't help but grin. She shook. "You've got yourself a deal."

Luke smiled. "Now," he said, growing serious. "About that plan..."

Mary's smile faded. "Yeah. About that. It won't work."

"Well, what was it?"

"I have it mapped out at home," Mary said. "If I run and get it, will you tell Sarah to cover for me?"

"Sure. You want me to come?"

"Nah, it'll only take me a few minutes. See you in ten!"

"K," Luke called to his sister's retreating form.

* * *

Luke checked his cell phone for the tenth time in 15 minutes. Mary had been gone for two hours, and he was starting to get worried. It shouldn't have taken her this long. Suddenly, the cell phone started ringing. Luke flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lukas Olsen?" A man's voice asked.

Luke was puzzled. "Yes. Who's this?"

"This is the Detroit City Police Department."

Fear gripped Luke. "What happened?"

"Well, it seems your sister got in a fight. We've got her down here at the station. She told us to call you. Will you come get her?"

"Um, yeah...sure. I'll be right there." Luke flipped his phone shut and grumbled. "For Pete's sake!"

* * *

Luke pushed open the door of the Police Departement and stepped inside. To the right was a desk where a young officer was sitting. To the right, were the holding cells.

Marco was stationed in the second one from the door. Mary was in the one closest to the door. Mary turned her head towards Luke when he entered, but he couldn't see her face.

The police officer stood. "Lukas Olsen, I presume?" He asked.

Luke nodded. He turned to his sister. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Mary swung around. Now Luke could see that her face was marked up. There was a bruise around her left eye, and her lip was cut, not to mention the small scratches that clouded up her face. "He started it!" She cried.

"I did not! She-"

"Hold it!" The officer hollered, holding his hands up. He glared at the two. "You," he said, opening Mary's cell door. "Out." He shoved a piece of paper at Luke. Then he turned to Marco.

As the twins headed out of the station, Luke glared at his sister. "What exactly was that about?"

"He started it!" Mary exclaimed.

"How?"

"He called me a WOP, so I hit 'im."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look at this thing," he cried holding up the paper. "For Pete's sake, Mary, you could've been arrested!"

Mary looked away. "Says who?"

Luke read of the paper. "Says constable Fl...Flo...how the heck do you pronounce this?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can you at least sound it out for me?"

Mary wouldn't meet Luke's eyes. "Luke, I...I can't read."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Mary shrugged. "Never learned."

Luke was confused. "But, last month...you...you left me a note."

Mary looked slightly guilty at her deceit. "Dad left you that. I just told him what to write."

"But why didn't you ever learn?"

Mary started walking again. "After you left, dad needed income. School don't get you that. So, I never went. I just did odd jobs around Detroit."

Luke looked her right in the eyes. "So, you've never been to school? Ever?"

"Never."

Luke was silent for a while. "So, you have no idea what this paper says right now?"

"None."

Neither said anything for a while. Then Mary spoke up. "So, about the plan..."

* * *

AN: So, what'd you think? Please review! Sorry it took so long, but sadly my great aunt just passed away. So, I really haven't been that "inspirational or creative." I love you aunt Rose! You'll forever be in my heart! :) Anyway, I hope you liked it, and chapter 17 will be up soon! Have great day! God Bless You, fellow writers! :)


End file.
